


First date

by Jack36



Series: Of the stars, the moon, and Honoka. [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Official Date, Kissing, Picnic, Waterfall, date, making out on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: Honoka and Umi's first official date





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> This was an answer to a prompt on tumblr. Thanks Oumiyuki for asking!

_“Umi-chan, are you free this saturday?”_

_“I should be, yes. Did you have something in mind?”_

_“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day together.”_

_“I’d love to.”_

_“Then, I’ll be at your place at nine, and we’ll go from there. It’s a date!”_

Umi smiled at her own reaction to Honoka’s final declaration. A date? Well, they were dating after all, but it was the first “official” date that Honoka asked her to. Until now, in the last month, they were just hanging out as usual, as if nothing had changed from their mutual confession on the school’s rooftop, apart from some wonderful kisses the couple now used to share, and she also noticed her own hands now tended to wander around her girlfriend’s body a lot more now. But a date, a serious, prepared date, had her into complete panic. What could you even expect from the most unpredictable girl in the world? 

Well, further investigation, in the form of Umi asking for details to Honoka herself, revealed that Honoka thought of a picnic, but the gingerhead refused to share the location.

For now, Umi was sure she was ok: she had a plain light-blue sundress, and her sister, visiting home, managed to persuade her into brainding her hair. A straw hat completed the look, along with plain sandals. To be prepared for everything, she wore a bikini underneath.

The doorbell interrupted her from cheking herself over for the tenth time, and when she opened the door, she felt all breath being sucked from her. Honoka had also decided for a sundress, but plain white, and her shoulders were bare. She had low twintails instead of her usual side-ponytail, but somehow she looked brighter than ever. The most beautiful thing in the world.

“Good morning Umi-chan! Are you ready?” She asked, eagerly, then closed the distance between the two and pecked her lips, effectively widening Umi’s smile. 

“Good morning, Honoka. Yes, I am.” She answered, before shouting “I’m going out!” into her house, and followed her girlfriend.

She was confused when Honoka, holding a picnic basket with a hand and Umi’s hand with the other, pulled her to the train station, where the couple boarded a train that went out of the city.

“Where are we going?” She asked, curious.

“You’ll see.” Honoka smiled cutely. Usually, Umi would pry for more information, but she recognized her girlfriend’s eager anticipation for the surprise reveal so she let it go.

An hour after they left Umi’s home, Honoka announced it was time for them to unboard the train, then once again the ginger girl grabbed her hand and guided her around, until the couple got out of the small town they got to. 

“It’s a small hike, is it alright with you?” Honoka asked, sheepishly, pointing to a path that headed into the woods.

Umi took the scenery in. The busy Tokyo was far behind them, they were in the country, facing a not-too-dense forest. She was loving this day already.

“Of course.” She answered. And began venturing between the trees, until Honoka, who was following her, took her hand once again and began guiding her outside of the path.

“So, I was here with my family, last month.” Honoka began explaining. “After lunch, dad was resting, and Yukiho had snuck off somewhere with Arisa, so I began wandering around, and I found this.”

On cue, the trees cleared, and Umi’s heart skipped several beats. There was an opening in the forest, with a small waterfall on a side, a lake beneath it and a stream forming from there. “So I thought to bring you here. Do you like it?”

“Honoka… I… it’s beautiful.” Umi was at a loss for words. 

“I thought that, too. So I thought to make it even more beautiful by having you here.”

Umi’s face became beet-red in a split second. “Honoka!” She started, but then she remembered she was dating the amazing girl at her side, so she threw herself in her arms, and kissed her deeply. “I love you.” She said, upon breaking the kiss.

“I love you, too.” Honoka smiled sheepishly, flushed from the kiss. “Shall we set up?” 

“In a moment.” Umi said, pushing her girlfriend to the ground, and began peppering her with kisses, and rolling on the fresh grass.

“You are so amazing, Honoka, you have no idea how much I love you.” She declared, before resuming her kissing work. 

Some time later, the make-out session was interrupted by Honoka’s rumbling stomach, so, after a sharing hearthy laugh, Umi took charge of finally setting up the picnic. Looking in the basket, she saw fruit, sweet bread, karaage, potato salad and tamagoyaki, along with a box carrying her favourite manjuus.

“Is it ok?” The gingerhead asked, insecurity creeping in her voice. 

“It’s all perfect, Honoka. Thank you.” She kissed her love once again.

“I’m glad you like it.” 

After lunch, the couple took some rest, laying on the ground, hands intertwined, looking at the various shapes the clouds took, before Honoka proposed to take a bath in the small pond beneath the waterfall. They chased each other in the water, which luckily wasn’t too cold, and, while she celebrated catching Honoka another time, in the heat of the kiss her hand brushed against her girlfriend’s breast, eliciting a sweet moan from her, a sound that Umi decided she wanted to hear more of, in the future. In the present, though, she apologized and blushed deeply.

The time for going home came too soon.

“I don’t wanna go home.” She pouted, while walking out from the station in Tokyo. 

Honoka giggled. “Umi-chan became needy.” 

“It was such an amazing day, Honoka. I don’t want it to end.”

“Me neither.” Said her girlfriend, pecking her cheek. “Wanna sleep over?”

“Gladly.” Umi smiled again, pulling Honoka’s arm to make the girl turn towards her, and gave her another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it and, if you did, leave a like or comment. Jack36 out.


End file.
